Remember
by Icefyre93
Summary: Miley looks back on her life with her lost love on the day to remember all men and woman who gave their lives to protect us


**Remember**

It was November eleventh and Miley was standing in the rain over a grave of a fallen hero. As the rain fell around Milley she bent down and wiped the mud that had been splashed onto the gravestone that read

_Lillian Stewart_

_Beloved mother, wife, and daughter_

_American Hero_

_1993-2023_

she had died on her last tour in Afganishtan serving this country. Miley layed the lillies down on the grave and took the poppy she had been wearing off and placed it on the gravestone as her tears splashed onto the wet ground. AS Miley stood up she looked at the group of cadets and legionaires that had marched through the city each caring a state flag for each fallen soldier in the war. As Miley's tar continued to fall she walked out of the graveyard and to her car. She folded up the umbrella she had been caring and put it in the backseat, she sat down in the drivers seat and turned the ignition starting the engine. She moved the shifter into reversed and back her car out of the parking spot as she changed gears she turned her windshield wippers on and left to go back home. As she drove she remembered Lilly in the best of times she had spent with her

_"Miley come on we're going to miss our weekly mall crawl" Miley had been trying to pick out a design for her checks since her father had given her five thousand dollars of the Hannah money "Ya Lilly just a second" she had a sudden realization that her father was testing her and that she shouldn't spend the money so she told the clerk "I'll take the regular checks" the clerk left and Lilly asked "Miley what's going on?" Miley looked at Lilly and said "Don't you see Dad's testing me to see if I can handle this money it's like when I got the credit card and blew it."_

As Miley turned off of the highway and started down the road towards her and Lilly's home she remembered the first time she realised that she had different feeling for the blonde girl in her life

_"Miley what are you looking at?" Lilly was getting dressed in her prom dress and had noticed Miley staring, Miley shook her head "nothing Lilly that dress just looks perfect on you" something in Miley had clicked and she saw Lilly in a whole new light, Lilly was absolutly beautiful and Miley couldn't keep her eyes off of her best friend and she felt that now her best friend had to be something more than that and these new feeling scared Miley_

As Miley drove up her driveway she stopped her car and sat there for a couple minutes as she rested her head on the steering wheel and another memory flashed betwen her eyes

_"Miley you look beautiful" her father was waiting in her room for the ceremony to start. In less the ten minutes she was going to be married to the love of her life, Lillian Truscott was going to be her wife. Miley and her father walked out to the main doors where Mr. Stewart would walk her down the aisle to her awaiting love. AS the music began playing the doors opened and Miley hooked her arm through her fathers and looked up to the alter at the most beautiful woman in the world, Lilly stood at the alter in her white dress and awaited Miley to reach her. As Miley reached the alter Lilly grabbed her free hand and helped her up the couple steps. As the ceremony went on the happiest moment in Miley's life was when Lilly said "I do" making her Miley's wife for all eternity_

Miley reached behind her and grabbed the umbrella from the back seat. She unfolded it and held it over her head as she walked up to the front door, opening it she heard the small voice that had awaited her return since she left and it made Miley remember another memory

_"Come on Lilly push your almost there" Miley said as her wife layed on the bed holding her hand panting and sweating. Lilly pushed for the lst time and the cry of a baby could be heard through out the hospital room, the doctor turned to Miley "Ma'am would you like to cut the cord?" A nurse handed Miley a pair of scissors and Miley cut the cord that connected her new born daughter and her wife. The baby was taken over to a little table and Miley turned back to Lilly "You did it Lilly it a little girl and she is beautiful" Miley kissed Lilly's cheek and Lilly asked "can i see her" right on cue a nurse broguht over the little baby that was now wrapped in pink blanket and had stopped crying. The nurse put the baby in Lilly's arms and Lilly said "Ariel Ray Stewart after my grandma and you grandpa?" Miley smiled and kissed lilly's forhead_

As Miley walked into the house and closed the door behind her, the little girl came running down the hall and Miley took off her jacket and put the umbrella down. Bending doown Miley picked up Ariel and said "Hey baby how you doing today?" Ariel laughed and said "I'm fine did you go see mom, mommy?" Miley nodded "Yes I did honey where is grandpa?" Ariel smiled again "Grandpa is watching wrestling with uncle Jackson" Miley set down he four year old girl and grabbed her hand walking into the living room where the t.v. was "Hey Jackson hey dad thanks for watching Ariel" Mr. Stewart stood up, walked over to Miley, and gave her a hug saying "no problem did you go see Lilly today" Miley couldn't help but cry and Ariel looked up at her mom still holding her hand and said "Mommy don't worry mom is up in heaven right now watching over us" Mr. Stewart stepped back and picked up Ariel. Jackson turned off the tv and got up from the couch and stood beside his dad and neice and said "Miley Ariel is right lilly is up there with her mom and our mom and waching down on you making sure your okay" Miley smiled and thought to herself _I might not have the love of my life but I do have a family that I would never give up_.


End file.
